The Game
by Hearing the woRd
Summary: In a world of boys and girls, physical attraction is unavoidable. In Westchester, it's considered a game. A game of hard-to-get rarely mastered. When life starts to get a little bland in high school, one new boy might just trigger Massie's need to play.
1. A New Boy Toy

**Author's Note:** This is about the Clique girls' junior year in high school. Since they have grown up a lot they won't be talking in the lovably hated way they did in the books (sorry fans of "ehmagwad".) Also the characters are adjusted a lot to fit the plotline I created. Hope everyone enjoys :)!

PS: Couples will develop into the story. Don't jump to conclusions. ;)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Clique. **

**Quick Character Preview:**

**Massie Block**: The beautiful and the most treasured attendee of Ryland County Day. No one has been able to push her off her high and spotlighted pedestal. The only problem in her perfect little life is she's got game: she just doesn't have anyone to play with.

**Dylan Marvil**: The perhaps overly seductive red head. Some say her rarely-ever-available mother is the cause for her rebellion and need for attention. But rumors don't keep boys from flying to her always-exposed shoulders.

**Alicia Rivera**: The stealthy, gorgeous Hispanic descendent of great privilege. She can get away with just about anything, which means her house is often used as party grounds.

**Kristen Gregory**: Still trying to juggle her social life and guard-like parents. When she meets a cute boy she just might finally rebel.

**Claire Lyons**: A dreamer that's always been in love with the unobtainable. Her latest obsession? Cam Fisher. Will her crush live and thrive like her will to become popular, or will it simply be, well…crushed.

**Cam Fisher**: The handsome. The loved. The infamous: player of the year, every single year. And this award doesn't just go for soccer. Known for stealing hearts and breaking them just as quickly. His on-again-off-again relationship with Massie in freshman year has caused the two to become close friends—and now still, they can't help a little flirty banter.

**Derrick Harrington**: The perfect new boy. Could it get more cliché?

_~HTW_

* * *

**1**

**Ritz-Carlton Hotel**

**-Presidential Suite-**

**11:55 PM, Saturday**

"So what's the plan?" Massie Block looked absentmindedly around the ginormous room crowded with snobby and sloshed Westchester teens.

"Mass!"

"Huh?" Massie nearly jumped at the light push of her lawful sidekick, Dylan Marvil.

"I said, what's the plan tonight?" The over-exposed red head pulled her dangling laced bra onto her shoulder and layered a thick wave of curls over the strap.

"Binge."

"Puh-lease, like anyone needs your word to do it," Dylan rolled her eyes—whose brilliance were taken away by the overload of eye shadow and mascara—as she took another gulp of her Rum and Coke.

Massie simply gave a nonchalant shrug; she wasn't in the mood for drinking. In fact she hadn't ever been in the mood for drinking. She hated the feeling of not being in control and alcohol drove her absolutely insane.

"God, what is up with you? You've been dead all night, have some fuuuuun!" Dylan whined while scanning the hotel suite her mother, the infamous Merri Lee Marvil, had Dylan stay in whenever she was filming a show outside of state. She quickly landed her eye on a delicious boy she vaguely remembered from a mall bump-in. "Well, I'm off. Come find me when you wake up." Dylan blew a kiss at Massie, then headed off.

Massie let out a heavy, distressed sigh as she plopped her petite body onto the leather recliner she had been propped next to.

As she closed her eyes to relax, she felt a strong pair of hands slide around her stiff shoulders and start massaging her skin in a circular motion. She was too tired to even bother to find out whom those mystery hands belonged to, so long as the hands didn't pull a move on her it would be OK; after all, they did know how to pleasure the senses.

"Com'on Mass, my hands aren't for free, where's my hi?"

Massie could feel her eyes roll around her closed lids as a smile spread across her face.

"Cam!" She popped up, patted her cocktail dress flat, and gave him a hug. "I've been waiting all night for you."

"Really?" Cam Fisher raised a mischievous brow.

"No," He frowned, "But I bet Claire has."

"Well," Cam quickly shrugged the subject of Claire from his shoulders and continued to speak, "Before I start avoiding her, let me introduce you to someone."

Massie arched a perfect chestnut brow, intrigued. Cam's friends were always hot and of undoubted A-list status. "Awww, are you trying to set me up?" She gave a light pinch to his baby smooth cheeks and wiggled his adorable face around.

"You know I'll always love you, but if I can't make you happy, maybe someone else can." Cam brushed a layer of dark hair out of his blue eye and winked at her with his green one.

She rolled her eyes for what must have been the hundredth time that night and waited as Cam weaved his way through the crowd to fetch Massie's newest hopeful boy toy.

Cam snaked through the collection of tipsy dancers, waving hi to friends, nodding hey to hot girls, not-so-hot girls, drunken girls, lonely girls in corners, and well, anything with boobs and an ass.

"Cam!" Claire Lyons suddenly popped in his way, looking like a bulky stop sign in her puffy red bubble dress.

"Claaaire!" Cam exclaimed out of surprise, trying hard to hide the annoyance in his voice. "What are you doing?"

"Here," She presented a mug of beer to his face, nearly sloshing the foamy drink into his eyes.

"Uh, thanks," He didn't want to accept it but received it anyway; after all he hadn't had a drink all day.

Claire smiled sweetly as she watched him take a huge swig then cough out half of the brown liquid onto the beige carpet. "It's spiked!" He exclaimed as if it was strange to find a fixed drink at a midnight party, held by Dylan Marvil no less. What was strange was that innocent and angelic little Claire Lyons had held it.

"_You_ spiked it?"

She nodded intently, but frowned when he looked at her suspiciously. "Fine, Alicia did it."

He aimed his view at the island bar where a curvy Alicia Rivera was delicately placed. "Yah she did," He nodded with a high grin attached to his flawless face. He stood admiring Alicia for a while but was quickly distracted by a faux cough demonstrated by a desperate Claire.

"Oh yea, uh thanks," He raised the glass to Claire in appreciation and then quickly headed off again, leaving a lonely Claire behind him.

Claire had been at his tail for the last month and he just had no idea how to shake her off. He asked Massie for help since Claire was officially considered Massie's friend but she just seemed to enjoy Cam in harassed pain too much to do anything about it. But now that he had found the perfect guy for Massie to fawn over, she would definitely owe him and the first thing he wanted was for Stalker Claire to chase someone else, and then some.

"Derrick!" Cam finally spotted his new neighbor who would be transferring into Ryland County Day—the prep school Briarwood and OCD graduates attended proudly—on Monday.

He was pleased to find Derrick had already quickly acquainted himself with attractive girls as a giddy cluster was surrounding him by the door.

"Hey Cam," Derrick look up and waved him over.

"Hiiii Cam!" The girls turned excitedly to face their school's pretty boy mascot.

"Who's this guy?" January, one of the notable cheerleaders, leaned into Cam and whispered.

"Ladies," Cam loudly announced to the small group, "this is Derrick Harrington, and sadly, we've already got a girl waiting for him at the other side of the room."

_—Awwww, isn't that cute? Hopefully Cam's plan goes through the way he wants it to. What do you guys think? Suggestions? Ideas? Comment? Feel free to express your heart away._


	2. Fresh Meat

AN: Sorry it's been forever. I'm hoping there are more than just three people reading my story, but I'll post this chapter anyway.

Enjoy~

Review and comment.

* * *

**2**

**Ritz-Carlton Hotel**

**-Presidential Suite-**

**12:15 AM, Sunday**

"Ughhh!" Alicia Rivera landed with a loud groan into the plush seat next to Massie. Her thin arms landed flatly against to her classy-turned-trashy Ralph Lauren sequin and beaded dress.

Massie's arms and legs were both crossed, dispelling a strict image. "What?" She asked blandly, not exactly welcoming a long response. "I'm…" Alicia stared off at the blank plasma TV, "drunk." She giggled wildly before landing her limp head on Massie's cold shoulder.

_Big surprise._ Alicia's drunken behavior had long been ritualized at parties and it was nothing to fret about. Massie sighed impatiently as she got up and tried to prop her blacked out friend upright onto the love seat. Since when had these parties become so…boring.

"Awww, look at her; so sweet and caring," Cam whispered to Derrick as the two approached her.

Massie rolled her perfectly lined eyes, her back facing the boys.

"Ssssss," A fire sizzling sound escaped Cam's lips and Massie just knew they were checking out her shaped ass.

"Grow up," Massie whipped around once Alicia was nicely set against the couch. A cascade of waves flew onto her shoulders as she glared short temperedly at Cam. Somehow Cam always found a way to crawl up her spine and tap her into PMS mode.

"Come on Mass, you know I mean well," Cam wrapped a broad arm around her shoulder and nestled his face against her soft hair.

"Dumb ass," She whispered under her breath as she began to review Cam's friend.

Derrick Harrington was sure as hell a handsome boy; with his round eyes and blond curls—which framed his gorgeous face perfectly. He had a tight athlete's body and Massie couldn't help but wonder how nice those abs hiding under his loose white tee were.

"Is your friend OK?" Derrick nodded toward Alicia, who by now was lying in a more than awkward position: neck craned, limps flailing. But even in that distorted position, Massie hated to admit that her friend emitted beauty.

"No problem, I got her," Cam stepped in, obviously excited to welcome an unconscious girl into his advantage-taking hands.

"I'll help you," Massie watched as Cam effortlessly lifted Alicia as if she were air.

"Really?" He raised a mischievous brow as if Massie had just requested a threesome.

"Fuck you perv," Massie snapped, but her lips quickly curled into a grin when she spotted a cute blond next to the poker table, "Claire!" She waved her friend over.

"No," Cam hissed. "Massie, don't do this to me." Cam was rarely ever serious, and it seemed the only time he ever was was when it involved Claire and the need for her presence to be removed.

"Awww," Massie pouted, "Cam, don't be shy." By now Claire was in their circle, blue eyes wide, "If you wanted a date with Claire, all you have to do is ask. But I'm not going to do it _for_ you."

Both Claire and Cam's mouths dropped wide open but clearly for different reasons. Yet it wasn't very apparent to naïve little Claire because she practically pounced at Cam, "Okay!"

"Claire, why don't you help Cam get Alicia to a bed?" Massie advised as if telling a kindergartener to 'wash up for lunchtime.'

"Sure," Claire was obviously trying to pass off a nonchalant act as she followed Cam, who was already halfway across the room by now; one hand carrying Alicia, while the other aimed a firm and long middle finger at Massie.

Massie just shook her head, chuckling lightly under her breath as she turned back to face Derrick, who was almost forgotten in the moment.

"What was _that_ all about?" His gaze was fixed in the direction of where Cam and Claire—and Alicia—were heading, a puzzled look washed over his model-like face.

"Oh you don't know?" Massie's gasp was over exaggerated—new kids were so clueless. "That's Cam's girlfriend."

"Cam has a girlfriend?" More confusion.

"Doesn't look it huh?" She laughed.

He shook his head, "But I kinda thought you were his girlfriend."

Massie snorted, disgusted and perplexed by the idea. Of course she and Cam had had their time in freshman year, but those days were long gone—thank God.

"Please don't demean me like that." Massie rolled her eyes, dropping down onto the loveseat she had occupied for a large portion of the party.

Derrick plopped down next to her, a little too close. "I don't think I can demean you Westchester girls more then you do yourselves."

"Ex-_cuse_ me?" Massie was completely taken aback by his upfront and direct offense.

"I mean did you see your friend just now?" Derrick aimed a glance toward the guest room where Cam had brought Alicia.

"So she got a little drunk," Massie shrugged, nothing out of the ordinary.

"And _that_ girl," He gave a nod to the bar.

Massie followed his eyes to find Dylan kneeling on the counter; tank top wet and bra seeping through. "Woooooh!" Dylan hooted loudly as she peeled the wet shirt off her body and twirled it around in the air. At least a dozen horny and buzzed guys surrounded her with jaws wide open as if this was a rare sight—which it wasn't. Dylan didn't like to keep things to herself. She was more exposed then Britney Spears, Lindsay Lohan, and Megan Fox combined.

"Please you haven't seen the half of it," Massie shrugged, turning away, almost bored. "Plus, I bet a guy like you has seen a whole lot more than just a bare stomach."

"A guy like me?" He raised a brow.

"Doesn't sound good, does it?"

"Nicely played," He grinned, catching Massie's smile. "I don't think your one of those girls anyway."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Massie retorted, eyes narrowed, "You think I'm prude?"

"No," Derrick quickly began to defend but a goofy smile crawled across his face again. "Do you take that as a challenge?"

With his dazzling marble eyes and irresistible lopsided grin, Massie just couldn't resist this new guy. And before she could stop herself, her hands were clutching his chiseled jaw and she was wrapping her lips around his.

Massie could feel Derrick's hands crawl around her waist as she wrapped an exposed leg over his. He tightened his grip and pulled her in closer. The prove-a-point kiss she had intended for was officially being dragged on into a full make out session, and truthfully, Massie didn't mind one bit.

As she tousled around with his surprisingly soft waves, Massie could smell a sweet scent of Chocolate Axe fuse with her lovely Chanel No. 19.

Derrick's lips were now moving their way across Massie's neck while his hands slid onto her Shea buttered-up legs.

But just as the heat started spreading across her flushed cheeks, Massie pushed away.

"Okay," She stood up and patted her dress against her butt, stumbling slightly, "What's your name again?" Massie finally blurted out, remembering that they had never actually been properly introduced.

"Derrick." He stared up at her.

"Derrick," She whispered to herself, trying out the name, "I'll remember that." Massie grinned as she dizzily strolled towards the bar.

"Mass!" Dylan, who had crawled off the counter and was now seated nicely on a stool, waved.

As she joined her friend in a cherry red chair, Massie couldn't help but take one quick glance at Derrick. She craned her neck slightly to find him staring at her; head cock and an intrigued look playing across his flawless face. Her stained lips gave way to a devious grin and she blinked a flirtatious wink before turning back around.

Just earlier that night she had been sulking about how boring Westchester was becoming but now that new meat was in town, perhaps the fun would start again.


	3. Coffee Ruins Everything

**AN**: Thanks for all the reviews! That's really what keeps me writing, so BIG SHOUT-OUT to everyone who has commented. Even a "post more" is welcome—what can I say? I'm easily pleased.

**ATTENTION**: is there a specific character that anyone wants to hear from? Like a different POV (not just from Massie; I feel like she's overshadowing everyone.) Dylan, Alicia, Claire, Kristen? Others? Just tell me and I'll post.

Other then that, please enjoy :)

~HTW

* * *

**3**

**Ritz-Carlton Hotel Suite**

**-Master Bedroom-**

** 12 AM, Sunday**

A light breeze whisked by Massie's studded ear as a disturbing scent of Altoids wafted into the damp air.

Giggles bubbled around her but Massie just pressed her head deeper into the goose feather pillow that leveled her head.

"Masss," A girl's voice hissed over her. "Wake up!" A slim hand grabbed her shoulder and shook her back and forth.

"Hmmm," Massie raised a brow but kept her glossy lids closed, letting whoever was talking know that she was somewhat awake and listening.

"We're gonna run for coffee, wanna come?" The voice, which Massie now recognized as Claire's, whispered.

"No," Massie heard her own husked voice say. There was some more whispering between whoever else was there and some fumbling steps, then a click of the door closing.

The room fell disturbingly quiet as Massie twisted around, pressing her back against the foam mattress. She laid under the sheets for a while, just listening to her own patterned breathes. Then she slowly opened her eyes, fully waking up to her friend's shadowed suite. The blinds were drawn with strips of sunlight somehow managing to squeeze through.

It always took Massie some time to wake in the morning after a full night of partying—which was quite often. Her head sometimes throbbed despite the fact that she steered clear of alcohol or any kind of brain impairing drugs.

Just as she shut her eyes again for another quick snooze, she heard a sudden rustling somewhere in the direction of the bathroom. Massie froze in place and listened intently in the silence, wedging in deeper under the Egyptian cotton enveloping her.

When there was no moment after a few minutes Massie finally took a breath. Her imagination could drive her crazy sometimes. Of course the thriller/scary movie marathons she had with her friends never helped with her stranger-danger-phobia.

As the cold sweat left her body, Massie drew in a long breath and nestled into the soft mattress again. But just as she got comfortable another loud clank interrupted her. She immediately sat up this time and propped her back against the ebony bed frame.

"Hello?" She called out, but bit down at her lips at once, realizing her stupid mistake of clarifying that there was someone in the building. "Shit," She hissed at herself as she tried, as carefully and silently as she could, to slip out of the bed.

"Hey," A calm yet eldritch voice greeted behind her.

Before she could process anything properly in her brain properly, Massie let out an eardrum-popping shriek and pulled the orange sheets over her head.

"Shit, relax."

Massie waited. The voice didn't sound ready to harm so Massie gingerly lowered the blanket to take a peek at who the pervert was.

"Oh," She laughed sadistically, "You are _such_ a prick."

"Paranoid much?" Derrick chuckled teasingly as he walked towards the bed.

"Stay away creep," Massie warned jokingly. "Are you stalking me?"

"No," He smiled his adorable lopsided grin, "Just watching you from afar." When he reached the bed he kicked off his shoes and jumped on next to Massie, settling a comfortable distance away but Massie still wished he were closer.

"No," Derrick finally admitted after a moment of silence, "I crashed last night and just woke up in the bathroom. I'm surprised I'm the only one."

"Wow, didn't even have the decency to find a bed, huh?"

"There weren't any left," He countered, "Your friend was in the guest room."

"You could've shared with her, she wouldn't have minded."

"I wouldn't have either," A sinister smirk crawled up his face.

"You're disgusting," Massie pushed him but his buff arm easily resisted it. Even though she was smiling, Massie couldn't help but feel a light sheet of heat spread across her even olive completion. She hated the fact that Derrick wanted to share a bed with someone else, but it wasn't like they were dating—not even close.

"But I think this bed is way more comfortable," He declared as if he had just read envy across her face.

And that was all it took. Massie turned to face him, smiled coyly, and forced a rosy blush across her cheeks by holding her breath. She watched as his face inched in closer to hers and his lips lightly grazed hers. _Hey, that was her trick._ Yet it didn't even matter because his mouth quickly pressed against hers as if magnetism was in play.

Massie could feel herself smiling as they both scoot in closer and he placed a large palm under her chin, tilting it slightly. Massie usually hated it when guys took control while kissing, but with Derrick everything just seemed so…good. The way he tasted like her favorite flavor of 5 gum, and how he smelled fresh even after a night of being stuck in a room that reeked of beer and coffee.

_Wait. Coffee? Shit!_ Massie swiftly pulled back and pressed the wrinkles out of her shirt—which strangely she didn't remember putting on the night before. But that wasn't important right then. What was critical was that she wasn't harassed and humiliated by her friends about making out with "the new kid"—and not telling.

"Aw, come on," Derrick slumped back against the bed frame, "again?"

"Shhhh," Massie shushed him.

"Mass?" Dylan called from the living room with what sounded like a large group of people mumbling behind her.

"In here," She answered.

Derrick rolled his eyes as the door to the bedroom flung open, flooding the quiet room with loud chatter.

"Here," Dylan handed Massie a cup of brewed Starbuck coffee—ah, the perfect remedy for total lack of sleep.

"Derrrrick!" Cam jumped out from behind Dylan, followed by a few other soccer boys. "What are you doing here?" He strode over and high fived his "buddy."

"Nothing," Derrick replied blandly, then wrapped a broad arm around Massie's shoulders and squeezed—hard. "Just hanging out with my new _friend_!" He jumped off the bed as quickly as he had hopped on, then slapped a arm around Cam's shoulder and whispered, just loud enough for Massie to hear, "These Westchester girls are pretty hot, got anyone else you can set me up with?"

"Hey, Mass, you OK?" Claire asked as the boys strolled out of the room.

Massie was barely able to crack a smile as her heart sank ten levels below cloud nine. The word "friend" had never stung as much as it did coming from Derrick. And while Massie was rarely ever pleased enough to be elevated to cloud nine, she could tell you; cloud negative one sure as hell didn't feel too good.


	4. Just a Nobody

AN:

So I want to make this story a little more interactive between me (author) and you (reader.) I don't want it to be just an I-write-you-read kind of thing because that's boring. I would like to make the story appeal to you guys as much as possible. I take your comments highly into consideration but please remember I am the one who is writing this so not everything will be able to correspond with what you want personally. Thanks for understanding and I love the ideas and suggestions so far.

Anyways, I just discovered Polyvore (I know; so sad) and I got addicted. So I thought outside the box and decided to try something new.

**Wanna check out the Clique members' outfits in this chapter? Here are the links:**

**Massie:** .com/cgi/set?id=17666506

**Dylan + Kristen**: .com/cgi/set?id=17666626

**Claire + Alicia:** .com/cgi/set?id=17666721

(it's on Polyvore. In other words type polyvore then the URL from above. I don't know why its not showing the website name.)

_What do you guys think? Cute? Horrible? Which outfit would you most likely wear? Do you want more? Comments would be nice. _

Enjoy.

_~HTW_

* * *

**4**

**Ritz-Carlton Hotel Suite**

**-Main Room-**

**2:15 PM, Sunday**

"I'm too tired for this," Massie reclined into her seat lazily.

Massie and her four best friends were all gathered around the poker table, healing from a night of over-partying—except Kristen, that is.

Alicia Rivera blew out a long breath and closed her eyes, which were painted a baked brown.

Kristen Gregory pulled her blond hair into a high ponytail and set it in place with a hair tie.

Claire Lyons stared at her nails, daring herself to bite the perfect French manicure she had done herself.

"Come on you guys," Dylan Marvil glared at the boredom that enveloped their group, "It's Sunday!"

Massie rolled her eyes, crossing one tan leg over the other. She was debuting a pair of mint-green shorts and a flowy tunic tank with a bow at the chest. Her feet relaxed in a pair of beige gladiator sandals and her hair was dangling in a loose yet sexy bun.

"Dyl, where do you get all that energy?" Alicia held onto her forehead, clearly still recovering from a hangover. But even with what was probably a burning headache, her completion was still smooth and flawless. A navy striped dress wrapped in a cardigan and a brown plaited belt kept her curves accentuated yet reserve.

"Seriously," Claire limply took a sip of her frappuccino. She was holding a colorful pillow, which popped against the large grey NYU sweatshirt she had on over a pair of cherry red shorts. "Do you _ever_ take a break?"

"Hey, what's with the hate-fest?" Dylan leaned back enthusiastically. Her turquoise tank was tucked into a high waisted skirt. She also wore a cardigan, but hers was thin and tiny and hung off her shoulders.

"At least you _can _have fun," Kristen injected. Everyone groaned, knowing Kristen's long held grudge against her strict parents. "Don't worry, I won't bore you guys with my life story." She assured them, playing with the loose string coming out of her frail white tee. Her simple top was tucked into a pair of camouflage green shorts with a sewn in crème colored ribbon belt.

"Knock, knock!" A narrated double knock rang against the oak door to Dylan's suite.

"Who is it?" Dylan called back.

"Room service," Cam's obnoxious voice answered back.

"You can leave it out," Dylan responded nonchalantly as the others snickered.

"Aww, come on Dyl," Massie could practically see Cam slumping his shoulders and pouting his lips in her mind. He was way too predictable. "I brought presents," He drew his voice up in the same way a stranger would offer a child candy from his van.

"It's open."

"You're so easy," Cam sauntered in with three of his soccer friends—Josh Hotz, Kemp Hurley, and Chris Provlet. "Would you make out with me if I said I brought presents?"

"Please," Dylan leaned back into her seat, pushing her chest up high in the air, "I'd make out with you if you brought me drinks."

"Well," Cam raised a devious brow, "Isn't it just convenient that we went and got some?" He slid his hands into the brown paper bag he had been carrying and pulled out a glossy bottle of liquor.

"Now Marvil," Cam grinned as he set the bottle of Jack down on the table, "Where's my kiss?"

"On your ass, you perv," Dylan giggled as she headed for the kitchen/bar with the bottle in hand. "Maybe if you brought more." She requested as she dumped the bottle of Whiskey and some coke into a drink mixer.

"Ah, see Dylan, I knew you would raise the bar. So we got eight bottles; one for each of us," He said as he slid into the seat next to Massie, which Dylan had left unoccupied, "Except for you. I know how you don't like to drink Mass," He slipped a hand under her chin and tickled it slightly.

Massie turned away, rolling her eyes, but smiled anyway.

"So," Dylan announced from the bar, lifting up a cup of Whiskey and Coke as if it were Michael Phelps' eighth metal, "Who's in the mood for drinks!"

A loud series of mumbles and moans escaped everyone's lips, except Cam who jumped out of his seat and raced for a glass.

"Where's Derrick?" Massie asked, as casually as possible.

"He left," Josh, who Massie had always found gorgeous but not dating material, pulled a chair into their circle, "when we went to the drug store we bumped into January and they went to get coffee together."

"Man," Chris Plovert took over Dylan/Cam's seat, "That kid knows how to get around. He's already hooked up with someone."

Massie's face grew pink as she stared at the boys uncomfortably. Had Derrick told them?

"Oh ya, who was the girl again?" Kemp Hurley placed himself on the armrest of Claire's chair.

"Don't know," Massie breathed a sigh of relief at Chris' answer, "He said it was nothing. He probably plays girls better then soccer."

The boys laughed as Massie's anger broiled up to her cheeks again in a flush of tomato redness. How dare Derrick say Massie was _nothing_. She wasn't just some slut he could "play." That son of a bitch was not going to get away with this. Derrick should have known that the games didn't start until Massie joined in.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**4**

**Liquor Deli**

**-Drug Store-**

**1:30 PM, Sunday**

"Check this out," Derrick watched as Kemp pulled out a blow up doll and started grinding up on the Dolly look alike.

"Dude," Chris laughed as he pulled the curvy blond by its plastic hand and yanked it away, "Grow up."

"Woh," Kemp stepped back and raised both arms in the air as if defeated, "getting defensive on your girl Chris?"

Chris just rolled his eyes and propped the doll back in its place with her twenty other identical twins.

"So," Chris turned to Derrick, "enjoying Westchester?"

"Westchester _girls_?" Kemp injected, popping up a brow.

"Sure, I mean they're pretty easy," He answered bluntly.

"Wow, looks like our man already got busy," Kemp scooted in closer and nudged his arm, "So who is it?"

Derrick hesitated. Massie didn't seem too excited for her friends to find out about them hooking up. It was probably nothing to her, "No one, it doesn't really matter."

Kemp's eyes narrowed while Chris watched him suspiciously, it was clear they were prepared to dig in deeper, but luckily they were interrupted by Cam.

"Get over here," Cam called from the freezer where he and Josh were loitering. As Derrick approached, Cam opened the glass door to the fridge and pulled out two bottles of Jack Daniels.

Derrick watched as Josh grabbed two bottles as well. Kemp and Chris had wondered over by now and were each greedily holding onto two more bottles.

"How are you going to buy that?"

"Oh, young disciple," Cam answered in a Confusions manner, wrapping his arm over Derrick's broad shoulder and stretching out his hand—which held a bottle—into the distance, "You have much to learn."

"Shut up," Derrick chuckled as he pushed Cam aside.

"Woh, careful," Cam snickered as they sauntered over to the cash register, where a college kid was seated lazily.

They set the eight bottles of whiskey down on the tin counter and smiled cockily at the suspicious glare the cashier boy was throwing them.

"ID," Mark, as his crooked nametag read, stuck out his rough hand and waited impatiently.

Cam dug out two hundred dollar bills from his pocket and openly handed the money to Mark, who scanned the room quickly before tucking the bills into his khaki pants.

He grabbed a bottle and scanned it eight times, "one-ninety-six." He reported blandly as he greedily received another two hundred dollars from Cam.

"Keep the change," Cam grinned widely as Mark stuffed the bottles into paper bags and hurriedly dismissed them as if they were termites infesting the store.

The boys stepped out into the breezy streets and breathed loudly.

"Very skilled, master," Derrick imitated, staring at Cam with mock admiration.

"Whatever," Cam shook his head with a laugh, "at least we got the drinks."

"Derrick?"

Derrick turned around to find a girl from Dylan's party standing behind them.

"Oh hey," Derrick smiled, "January, right?"

"Yea, what are you guys doing here?" She asked, as if just suddenly realizing the others were there.

"Drinks," Cam wriggled the paper sacks proudly.

"What are you doing here?" Derrick asked in return.

"I'm gonna go get coffee, do you guys want to come with?" She suggested sweetly.

"Nah," Cam shrugged, "We have to get these drinks to Dylan's."

"Oh," January looked down, almost as if she was embarrassed she had asked, "cool."

"I'll go with you," Derrick offered instinctively. It kind of just slipped out, but he didn't regret it. After all, January was really cute, with her straight black hair and petite yet shaped body.

Why not? Massie sure didn't seem too interested in anything serious. She wouldn't mind, right?

Wrong.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it's kind of sloppy. I'm really bad with boy POVs but I tried out Derrick's POV anyway. What do you guys think?**


	5. They Met at the Bus Stop

**AN:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had finals and I think we all know how much how enjoyable that is.

Anyways, this is a subchapter with Kristen's POV. But before you discriminate against Kristen and leave without reading this, you should know that this is the introduction to a interesting character that I made up. I've wanted to introduce him for a while but I was trying to answer some of the requests you guys had. So here he is.

Hope you all like him. Tell me what you think. :)

Also, I will be answering the question about Cam and Massie's history soon, so come back soon and check it out. ;)

AGAIN: No copyright intended. All characters belong to the wonderful Lisi Harrison (except this newly introduced boy) and I'm sorry if I don't do the characters justice, but it's my fanfic.

_~HTW _

* * *

**5**

**Bus Station**

**-Morris Park-**

**8:15 AM, Monday**

Kristen Gregory waited impatiently at the bus stop, tapping her ballet flats to an upbeat song playing from her Massie-hand-me-down iPod.

Ever since her parents had moved to a new apartment during "hard economic times" she wasn't able to receive rides from Massie, and therefore had to resort to…public transportation.

"What time is it?"

Kristen looked up to find a boy about her age, cute and freckled, looking at her intently.

"Huh?" She tilted her head and pulled out an ear bud.

"What time is it?" He repeated, tapping at an imaginary watch wrapped around his wrist.

Kristen mouthed an "O" and quickly checked her baby pink Swarovski watch, "Eight fifteen."

The boy's thin lips pressed into a firm line as he turned away.

"The bus isn't supposed to get here until eight thirty," Kristen reminded him, eyeing the schedule pasted on bright yellow construction paper.

"Oh, I'm not waiting for the bus." He explained, rubbing the soles of his tan Vans tightly together.

"But," Kristen narrowed her ocean blue eyes, "You're waiting at a bus stop."

"I know," He agreed in a sing-song voice, Kristen realized there was a light trail of a Australian accent in his words. As the boy turned back to face the road where bee-yellow taxis and expensive BMWs whizzed by—each carrying a different social class member of Westchester—Kristen began to examine him.

His blond curls had a light orange tint to them and his nose was bridged with freckles. He was wearing an argyle sweater—very typical prep boy—but strangely enough, he paired his clean-cut shirt with gray jeans and beige Vans sneakers. Unlike most Westchester boys, Kristen couldn't quite read him.

"I can feel you checking me out," He grinned at the road.

A flush of red spread across Kristen's cheeks faster then wild fire as she quickly snapped her head in the direction of the busy streets.

"It's OK, I'd check me out too if I had a mirror." He continued speaking to the cars whisking by. It was clear he was joking; sure he was cute in a goofy kind of way, but hot? He would never pass _that _off.

"I can't see why you wouldn't." Kristen nodded, feeling a smile grow on her nude lips.

"I know right?"

Kristen couldn't help but let out a snort.

"Why are you laughing?" He turned to her this time, "Robert Pattinson is a pledged pupil of mine, you know?"

"Really?" Kristen raised a brow, facing him.

"Yes, where do you think he gets his hair from?" He slid his fingers through his curls and grinned proudly at Kristen.

"Eww," She giggled, "He has horrible hair."

"I know," The boy leaned in closer and placed a hand next to his mouth, as if keeping a secret from the hectic streets. "I've been secretly sabotaging him."

"Hum," Kristen raised her head and nodded slowly as if taking in the Big Bang Theory for the first time.

"What's your name?" He asked, both hands in pockets, rocking back and forth.

"Kristen." Just as she answered a black limo pulled up in front of them. "What's yours?"

"Jacob." He smiled charmingly.

"Right, like vampires verses werewolves," Kristen laughed at the Twilight reference, "what is it, really?"

"Come on Jacob, get in the car," Kristen jumped a little out of surprise when the driver called to him.

"These lips don't lie," Jacob pointed at his mouth as he opened the door and slid inside, leaving Kristen standing awestruck with a dumb smile pasted on her lips in the middle of the bus station.

**AN:** So that's Jacob. What do you guys think? Want more of him? No? It's mostly up to you.

BTW: Sorry for the short chapter, I promise more later.


	6. Whatever Happened in the Past

**AN:** So I am super sorry I haven't updated in…a while. But I've been busy (vacationing), but I will be continuing this story (yay!) so be sure to come back, read, and review!

Also I have changed some of the character intros in the first preview chapter because the story has become more focused on Massie and it would just be too confusing to mix up all the different storielines about the other characters. Hope you guys like the change. And I edited the end of chapter 5 too to make things less confusing. Hope yall like the changes.

**6**

**Monday **

"Hey, did you guys hear?" Alicia hopped into the glossy hummer limo while brushing her wind blown hair out of her face.

"What?" Dylan leaned in. Alicia and Dylan were the gossip freaks of the group, always first to receive and spread the juicy news.

"Derrick and January hooked up yesterday," The Hispanic beauty smiled proudly to have known before Dylan—the two were always competing for gossip points.

"What!" Dylan exclaimed, tucking at her kimono sleeves. "Source?"

"Jessie got it straight from January," She grinned proudly.

Massie sat in her seat, awestruck and ears burning. Did the bastard really actually play her? And more importantly: how dare he?

"Wow," Claire breathed to herself. "Two girls in two days? Wonder who he's going after today."

"Oh, that reminds me," Dylan lifted a finger, "Who was the first girl, we never figured it out."

"Yea," Alicia joined in. "Man, I feel bad for her; first victim."

Massie could feel the cold sweat beading on her neck, "Who cares," she interrupted. "He's already starting a list, doesn't really matter to keep track. In the end it's just going to pile up Cam Fisher style."

Except for Claire who muttered a quiet defense for Cam, the other girls both nodded obediently, taking Massie's words as law, like always.

Massie let out a relieved breath, good thing they were making out on the couch where no one was paying any attention. Nothing exciting ever happened there—with one exception, of course.

As the limo pulled up to the front of the school, each girl stepped out of the car and established formation in the regular triangular pattern—Massie in the front as always.

They strutted across the brick road leading to the front building but the movement felt a little more awkward than usual because Kristen wasn't available to fill in the empty spot next to Claire.

"Woah, going official already?"

Massie quickly halted her steps when she heard Cam's obnoxious voice. She turned around to see a cluster of boys under the tall apple tree that never actually produced apples. They were all facing the opposite direction, hollering over some sort of excitement.

Massie leashed the others toward the soccer boys and stepped next to Cam. "What's going on?"

But there wasn't a need for words. Massie turned to the same direction as everyone else and her jaws dropped immediately. She was first filled with disbelief, but that was quickly washed clean by anger. Plain, vengeful anger.

"What the hell." She mouthed to herself as the girls gathered behind her. Fawning. Loudly.

"Oh my gosh," Dylan breathed over Massie's shoulder. "He's actually serious?"

"Guess we judged a little too early," Claire admitted, fiddling with a strand of her light blond hair.

"She's so lucky!" Alicia admired.

"You could have that with me babe," Kemp Hurley leaned in close and grinned suggestively.

Alicia pushed him away, uninterested, and returned to staring at Derrick and January.

They were across the field, standing smack in the middle of the courtyard—where Massie and her friends usually hung out before school started.

The two faced each other, standing barely a hand-distance away. Derrick seemed to be whispering something to her that made her laugh—a little too exaggeratedly.

"This is so disgusting." Massie glowered quietly.

"Awww," Cam rubbed up against her, batting his eyelashes mockingly, "but they're soooo cute together." He mimicked in a high-pitched voice.

Massie aimed her deadliest glare at him; one that could even shut Cam Fisher up.

"What's wrong?" Cam asked, almost sounding concerned. "I haven't seen that look since ninth grade…" His voice trailed off, not wanting to bring up that night.

"Whatever," Massie hissed as she stormed away.

* * *

"Hey Masseee."

Massie slammed her locker close to find Derrick of all people leaning against the neighboring locker.

"Guess we're locker mates."

"Oh joy," Massie breathed sarcastically as she gathered her things. She didn't really care much for school so all she carried was a pad of paper (for doodling) and a subject textbook—everything else was left for her to borrow from others.

"What?" Derrick leaned in a little closer, "Don't want to be my locker mate? So you probably won't want to be my classmate either."

She blinked, "what do you want?"

"Principal assigned you as my guide." He smirked.

"No she didn't," Massie stated as she strode across the crowded halls.

"Yes, actually," He followed after her, "she did. Something about lack of attendance last year and a need to connect with the student body outside of your close knit group of friends?"

"What the hell?" Massie exclaimed, "Is she creeping the students?"

"Well it's a pretty small school," Derrick injected, "so, I guess you can say she…watches you."

"Wow, that makes me feel so much safer and not violated at all."

Derrick chuckled and Massie blushed.

"Um, so show me your schedule?" She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do but she could try and act the part. People—usually more similar to Kristen—were picked for this lame show-new-students-around-the-school thing, but she never really cared for it.

He handed over a limp piece of paper.

Massie scanned over the list and announced, "so we have history first period together and photography sixth." As she looked over the paper again she noticed a glossy stain in the shape of a perfect pair of lips.

"Wow, had your mommy kiss your schedule good luck?" Massie questioned as a hole burned in her stomach.

"No," he snatched the schedule back, "just a friend."

"A close, personal, female friend?" Massie put her cool nonchalant card in play while she smiled as if it didn't feel like she was being punched in the stomach. Repeatedly. "Unless one of your boyfriends likes pink lip gloss—which I personally have nothing against."

"Right," He looked down at the ground as they walked. Even though there was chatter all across the hall, it felt like the moment was wrapped in uncomfortable silence—which it was, for them at least.

"Look Mass," Derrick finally decided to break the awkwardness.

"Yes Derr?" Massie mocked the unwelcome nicknaming.

He blushed a little and she immediately regretted her remark. "About Sunday…"

"Mass!"

Massie turned to find Cam walking towards them at the opposite end of the corridor. She breathed a sigh of relief, having been saved from a horrid speech that would most likely cause her more embarrassment than what was already inflicted on her.

"Cam," she exclaimed out of fake excitement, then turned back toward Derrick, "um, sorry, I'll talk to you later? See you in class."

"Hey," Cam said as Massie met him halfway. "What happened to you this morning?"

* * *

When the class finally settled down, Mr. Penn got up from his teacher's desk and sauntered to the front of the room. He didn't really care for much of anything, everyone liked him because he was laid back and easygoing—which is not to be confused with being a pushover.

He let Derrick slide by without a cheesy introduction.

Derrick wondered to the back of the room where Mr. Penn had directed him to "the empty seat in the corner."

"Derrick!"

He looked up to find January giddily waving at him.

"Hey," he nodded.

"Where do you sit?" She whispered.

He pointed to the seat diagonally behind her.

She simply smiled then turned her attention back to the teacher.

Derrick sat down and threw his backpack down on the ground. He scanned the room quickly and immediately focused in on a particular brunette. She was two rows away—in the exact center of the room—looking as bored as ever while the chestnut haired boy behind her whispered something in her ear.

She seemed to laugh without smiling as she twiddled a pen around her thin fingers. What was the deal with Cam and Massie? There had to be some sort of history.

"Derrick."

He was immediately drawn back to reality when January called his name.

"Want to be partners?"

"Huh?" What had he just missed?

January giggled. She sure was cute when she did that. "For the project, want to be partners?"

"What project?"

"We're doing a series of projects on different events in US history and it's all going to pile up into a final project. This is the first one and we get to pick partners but everything else is going to be assigned." She explained patiently.

"Ohhh," He nodded, "yes, I will be your partner."

"Great," She hopped up and took the seat next to him. "So the first one is the Civil War. This should be pretty easy because we learned it in eighth grade and…"

Derrick's attention was quickly turned back toward Massie and Cam, who had decided to be partners—shocker. He was making her laugh again but this time she was actually showing amusement.

"They used to go out."

"Huh?"

"Freshman year." Derrick looked up to find January seated on his desk. "I kind of figured out you lost interest in the project when I didn't get a response."

"Oh, sorry," he punched himself for being so rude.

"It's okay," She smiled, almost sadly. "They usually get all the attention in a room anyways."

"What happened?"

"What else. He cheated." January crossed her legs seductively and Derrick felt a prick of sweat tap on his neck. "Multiple times."

He breathed in, actually feeling sorry for Massie.

"They weren't exactly official, but everyone knew Cam was Massie property and everything she owned was untouchable. But some girls thought they could have their five minutes of fame by sleeping with her guy. Massie found out, like she always does, and well…you can kind of guess what happened from there."

"Who were the girls?"

"Who knows, none of them had the guts to come out about it, no one can actually deal with Massie when she's really mad."

Derrick nodded, that explained a lot, but "How are they still friends?"

"Cam can charm." January shrugged, a few threads of shiny black hair fell off her bare shoulders. "He tried to get her back after that, and Massie finally decided to forgive him. But everyone knows she would never go through that again. Cam will always have a soft spot for her though."

Derrick watched as Cam leaned in closer to Massie and lightly pecked the bridge of her nose.

Massie immediately pushed him away, but she was laughing. Derrick could read her lips as they pronounced "what the hell!"

"Just for being cute," Cam's voice was barely audible.

Massie rolled her eyes as someone yelled across the room, "get a room you two!"

"Fuck you Kemp, I'd take your room but your blowup would probably get upset." Massie retorted.

A low rumble of "oooh"s echoed throughout the room as Kemp forcefully pushed out of his seat and lifted his fist in the air as a joking threat.

"Settle down class," Mr. Penn walked to the front of the room, sounding bored. "Get your partner's contact information if you don't already have it and we'll start chapter 7."

* * *

Sorry for the horrible ending but I sat in my chair thinking for about fifteen minutes and couldn't come up with anything. Maybe I'll edit it when something pops into my head.

Do you like it? Is that history enough? If enough of you guys want more detail or an actual flashback of some of the events during freshman year I'll probably post a chapter sometime soon (but it'll probably pop up somewhere random cause I want to continue with the story).

Please comment and review! Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be up soon (i know this for a fact because i have already written it :) )


End file.
